The incidence of inadequately controlled pain in patients with cancer remains high despite the availability of relatively simple, cost effective means to reduce the incidence and severity of pain in most patients. The knowledge base and attitudes of health care professionals have been identified as playing a key role in determining these deficiencies. The purpose of this study is to develop an educational curriculum on cancer pain management for health care professionals that can be readily adapted to multiple environments. This curriculum will be used over three successive years as a part of the training of medical residents from both a community and a university hospital and in a graduate nursing curriculum. The study includes the development of a modular-based curriculum, including lecture, workbook, case study, and videotape simulation methods of instruction, that can be readily used in other teaching environments. The investigators and faculty are drawn from multiple disciplines and have demonstrated expertise in cancer pain management. It is assumed that involvement in the educational program will increase the knowledge base of the physician and nurse participants and foster more positive attitudes towards managing cancer pain with medications. The result will be more effective assessment and prescribing practices and better control of cancer-related pain. Evaluation of the efficacy of the educational program includes pre- and post-appraisal of the knowledge level and attitudes of the participants, assessment and prescribing behaviors on the services to which the physician participants are assigned, and the efficacy of pain control and satisfaction of patients hospitalized on the physician participant services. To facilitate its dissemination, the program is designed to be readily adaptable to other settings.